Erinnerungen
by Anyanka3
Summary: Das siebte Schuljahr ist zuende und der Abschlussball findet statt. Eine Geschichte zwischen Erinnerungen und Spannung auf die Zukunft. Paarings: HG/DM , RW/PP , HP/GW please R


A/N: Die hier verwendeten Personen gehören J.K.Rowling. Die Geschichte entspringt meiner (kranken) Phantasie. Die Lieder gehören auch nicht mir. "Der ewige Kreis" ist aus dem Film "König der Löwen" (Leute, ihr habt ihn wahrscheinlich alle schon mal gesehen, aber ich fordere euch jetzt auf, ihn aus der Mottenkiste zu kramen oder ihn auszuleihen und ihn sich noch mal anzusehen.) , "Das Farbenspiel des Winds" kommt aus Pocahontas ( ja, ich bin auf einem Walt Disney Trip) und "Ein Lied für dich" ist von "Die Ärzte". "We are the champions" gibt es wohl in mehreren Versionen von verschiedenen Künstlern, gehört aber Queen.  
  
Diese Fic handelt von der Abschlussfeier von Hermine, Harry, Draco und co und davon, was sie die letzten Jahre bewegte und glücklich machte. Vielleicht ist es etwas kitschig geraten...Sie setzt sich aus einigen kleineren Teilen zusammen. Tun wir so, als gäbe es "Rigo" auch in der Zauberwelt. Hier soll teilweise auch klar werden, dass die Charas auch nur Teenager sind.  
  
Der ewige Kreis  
  
Murmeln und lachen erfüllte die große Halle des Schlosses Hogwarts. Eltern, Großeltern, Geschwister, Tanten, Onkels und Cousins waren dort versammelt und warteten gespannt auf den großen Augenblick ihrer Kinder, Enkelkinder, Nichten und Neffen und Cousins.   
  
Die Halle war kunstvoll geschmückt mit Krepppapier, Blumen und Bannern. Es gab dieses Mal keine Haustische, sondern 30 kleinere Tische, die in der Mitte einen mit rotem Teppich ausgelegten Gang freiließen. Da es keine angepasste Sitzordnung gab, hatte es zu Anfang einige Schwierigkeiten gegeben, aber im Endeffekt hatten sich alle untereinander geeinigt.  
  
Während in der Halle heiß darüber diskutiert wurde, was für einen Abgänger von der Schule Hogwarts ein erstrebenswerter Beruf war und Gerüchte über neue Lehrer, Sitzenbleiber und Klassenbeste ausgetauscht wurden, breitete sich unter den Schülern der siebten und letzten Klasse eine kribbelige, nervöse, unruhige Aufgeregtheit aus. Für den Einzug waren zuvor Paare gebildet bzw. von den Schülern ausgesucht worden. Jetzt gab es ein hektisches Gedrängel, weil jeder seinen Partner suchte oder selber gesucht wurde.  
  
Prof. McGonagall machte dem Durcheinander ein Ende, indem sie eine lange Liste herauszog und begann, die Paare einzeln aufzurufen. Zuerst das Schulsprecherpaar, dann die Vertrauensschüler der einzelnen Häuser und danach immer erst zwei Paare der Rawenclaws, dann zwei Griffindors, danach zwei Slytherins und zum Schluss zwei Huffelpuffs. Nachdem sich die Schüler soweit gesammelt hatten, dass sie eine ordentliche Reihe bildeten, stellten sich die Lehrer ebenfalls in Paaren vor ihnen auf.  
  
"Es ist fast wie an unserem ersten Tag hier.", flüsterte Hermine zu Harry, der direkt hinter ihr stand zusammen mit Terry Boot, die wie er Vertrauensschülerin war. Sieben Jahre lang war diese Schule ihr Zuhause. Es schwang Wehmut in ihrer Stimme mit, aber auch Stolz.  
  
Als sie sich wieder umwand sah sie, wie Prof. Dumbledore das Zeichen gab, dass die Lehrer sich in Bewegung setzen sollten. Hermines Aufgabe als Schulsprecherin war es, die Schüler etwa eine Minute später in die Halle zu führen. Dann würden die Lehrer an ihrem Tisch sein und ebenfalls bereit sie zu begrüßen.  
  
Nants ingonyama bagithi baba [Dort kommt ein Löwe]  
  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama [Ja, es ist ein Löwe]  
  
Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
  
Ingonyama  
  
Siyo Nqoba [Wir werden ihn erobern/besiegen]  
  
Ingonyama  
  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [Hier ist ein Löwe und ein Tiger]  
  
Von draußen hörten sie die einsetzende Musik. Hermine lächelte und zählte innerlich die Sekunden. Sie spürte den sanften Druck, den ihr Arm auf Dracos hinterließ und hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste durch das Lachen, dass in ihr war platzen. Er drehte sich zu ihr: "Das ist das Ende, oder?" "Nein, es ist der Anfang." Er grinste sie an und hob dann seinen Kopf und blickte erwartungsvoll zur geöffneten Tür.   
  
Nants ingonyama bagithi baba [Dort kommt ein Löwe]  
  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama [Ja, es ist ein Löwe]  
  
Nants ingonyama bagithi baba  
  
Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
  
Ingonyama  
  
Siyo Nqoba [Wir werden ihn erobern/besiegen]  
  
Ingonyama  
  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [Hier ist ein Löwe und ein Tiger]  
  
Harry hatte immer gedacht, dass er diesen Augenblick hassen würde, denn der Abschied von Hogwarts war ihm immer ein schrecklicher Gedanke gewesen. Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment war er nicht erfüllt von Schmerz, sondern von einem unergründlichen Kribbeln. Es war die gespannte Erwartung auf seine Zukunft, die ihm ein Leben voraussagte, von dem er immer geträumt hatte.  
  
Von Geburt an beginnt das Erlebnis,  
  
Wenn wir uns zur Sonne dreh´n  
  
Es gibt mehr zu sehen als man je sehen kann  
  
Mehr zu tun, soviel mehr zu versteh´n.  
  
In diesem Augenblick setzten sich Draco und Hermine in stiller Absprache in Bewegung. Langsam schritten sie auf die geöffnete Hallentür zu. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass wenn sie nichts tat, das Glück plötzlich aus ihr heraussprudeln würde, wie aus einer Limoflasche, die vor dem öffnen geschüttelt wurde.   
  
Das Leben hier ist ein Wunder  
  
Alles neu alles endlos und weit  
  
Und die Sonne zieht leis´ ihren goldenen Kreis  
  
Führt Groß und Klein in die Ewigkeit  
  
Als der Sänger das Wort "Ewigkeit" aussprach, trat das Schulsprecherpaar in die Halle. Plötzlich brach tosender Beifall aus. Begeisterte Pfiffe waren zu hören, die augenscheinlich von den Weasley Zwillingen stammten. Nach und nach standen die Gäste, immer noch klatschend auf.   
  
Und im ewigen Kreis  
  
Dreht sich unser Leben  
  
Dem Gesetz der Natur  
  
Sind wir geweiht  
  
Wir sind alle Teil  
  
Dieses Universums  
  
Und das Leben  
  
Ein ewiger Kreis  
  
Ja, dachte Hermine. Wir sind ein Teil dieses Universums. Es ist wie ein Puzzle. Zwar kann man es zusammensetzen, wenn einige Teile fehlen, aber die vollkommene Schönheit des Bildes entfaltet sich nur, wenn jeder Teil vorhanden ist. In diesem Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, als sei wenigstens das Puzzle ihres Lebens vollständig.   
  
Und im ewigen Kreis  
  
Dreht sich unser Leben  
  
Dem Gesetz der Natur  
  
Sind wir geweiht  
  
Wir sind alle Teil  
  
Dieses Universums  
  
Und das Leben  
  
Ein ewiger Kreis  
  
Vor der großen, extra für diese Feier aufgestellten Bühne machten sie Halt und irgendwie, ohne dass ihnen jemand den Befehl dazu gegeben hätte, begannen aus sie zu klatschen und zwar nicht für sich, sondern für ihre Lehrer, die sich für sie erhoben hatten.  
  
Böse Männer, schöne Männer  
  
Nachdem sich der Beifall wieder gelegt hatte, setzten sich die Schüler zu ihren Verwanden und Freunden. Hermines Mutter grinste verschwörerisch und fragte mit neugieriger Stimme: "Ist er dass? Dein Freund?" Etwas verlegen lächelnd antwortete Hermine: "Ja, dass ist er. Was sagst du?" "Ich finde, dass ein Freund in deinem Alter nur ein Klotz am Bein ist. Er wird dich von deinem Studium ablenken und uns auf die Nerven fallen.", erklärte sie mit todernster Mine. Erschrocken und leicht Verwirrt sah Hermine ihre Mutter an. Diese begann plötzlich zu lachen: "Na, mach schon, stell ihn uns vor!"  
  
Hermine schlängelte sich zwischen Tischen und Stühlen bis zu Dracos Platz durch und tippte ihm von hinten leicht auf die Schulter. Er fuhr herum und grinste, als er sie im Dämmerlicht erkannte. "Hey." " Hi, oh, Hallo Mr. Malfoy. Draco, meine Eltern wollen dich kennen lernen. Ich meine...du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst..." An ihrem Blick sah er, dass sie damit eigentlich nicht ihn, sondern seinen Vater meinte. Die Augen der beiden jungen Zauberschüler waren auf den Mann im dunkelgrünen Umhang geheftet. Es schien, als trage er in seinem Inneren einen Kampf aus und plötzlich hellte sich seine Mine auf. "Was steht ihr denn noch da so dumm rum? Ich will schließlich auch mal die Eltern meiner Zukünftigen Schwiegertochter kennen lernen."  
  
Hermine und Draco waren platt. Grinsent flüsterte Draco: "Meinst du wir sollten schnell weglaufen und dann sehen ob er explodiert?" "Hey, dass hab ich gehört!", sagte Lucius Malfoy mit gespielter Empörung. Hermine wunderte sich, dass ein Lucius Malfoy überhaupt etwas in "gespielter" Empörung sagen konnte. Aber in den letzten drei Jahren hatte sich viel geändert.  
  
Also führte sie Draco und seinen Vater zu dem Tisch, an dem ihre Eltern saßen. Da Harry und Ginny spurlos verschwunden waren, gab es zwei freie Plätze, die Hermines Vater ihnen auch sogleich anbot.  
  
"Sie sind also Draco Malfoy. Und sie sind...?", fragte ihr Vater.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Immer noch vollkommen perplex sahen Hermine und Draco dabei zu, wie ihr Vater und der seine begannen über Sport zu diskutieren. Aber nicht über Quidditch oder Fußball. Nein, über Golf. Golf war nach Hermines Ansicht so ungefähr der langweiligste Sport der Welt und vor ihr saßen zwei Wahnsinnige, die wie wild darüber diskutierten.  
  
Draco wunderte sich ebenfalls sehr über seinen Vater. Das er Veränderungen durchgemacht hatte seit dem Tod seiner Mutter vor zwei Jahren durch Voldemord auf dem Gipfel seiner Macht, war nie zu übersehen gewesen, aber dass er gegen alle seine früheren Prinzipien mit Hermines Eltern sprechen würde, wie mit jedem anderen Zauberer auch, hätte er nicht gedacht.  
  
Er selbst erinnerte sich nur zu gut an seine Verwirrung, als er sich zum ersten Mal verliebte und diese Liebe niemand anderem als dem "Schlammblut" Hermine Granger galt. Lange Zeit hatte er sich selbst dafür gestraft. Hatte versucht, sie aus seinen Gedanken und Träumen zu verbannen. Zu gut erinnerte er sich an seine Wut gegen sie und sich selbst und gegen seinen Vater. Gegen alles und nichts.  
  
Aber er hatte gelernt, dass er sich seinen Gefühlen nicht wiedersetzen konnte. Höchstens versuchen sie zu verbergen. Er hatte mit der Zeit begonnen, sie zu akzeptieren und sie nicht als Leiter seiner Wut zu benutzen.  
  
Er hatte gelernt, normal mit Hermine umzugehen, hatte sich sogar bei ihr für seine früheren Wutausbrüche entschuldigt, als sie zusammen als Schulsprecher arbeiten mussten. Und mit der Zeit hatte er angefangen ihr zu vertrauen.  
  
Hermine dachte ebenfalls gerade an die Vergangenen Jahre mit ihrem Drachen. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an ihren ersten Kuss. Es war im Schulsprecherzimmer. Noch einmal ließ sie die Bilder an sich vorbei ziehen.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Schüchtern strich sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Unsicher sah sie ihn an. Ganz deutlich spürte sie seine starke Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Doch es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl, sondern ehr eine leichte, unbeschwerte Wärme. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte und darum tat sie gar nichts. Sah ihn nur an.  
  
Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Zwei Seiten die sie wählen konnte. Eine endete im schlechtesten Fall genau wie die andere.   
  
Alles was sie und Draco sich aufgebaut hatten. Ihre noch schwache Freundschaft und ihre Abgestimmtheit aufeinander. Doch wenn sie jetzt ihren Gefühlen nachgeben würde, dann könnte sie in die Situation kommen, dass er sie zurück stieß.   
  
Und wenn sie ihn jetzt losließe, dann gäbe er bestimmt zuerst ein peinliches Schweigen und dann würde dieser Augenblick für immer zwischen ihnen stehen.  
  
Sie hatte das Gefühl erstarrt zu sein unter seinem bohrenden Blick mit diesen unglaublich grauen, unergründlichen Augen. Sie erschauderte innerlich, als sie plötzlich fühlte, wie seine Hand, die zuvor auf ihrer Schulter geruht hatte, über ihren Nacken fuhr und sich in ihrem Haaransatz verkrallte. In genau diesem Moment entschloss sie sich, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Es einfach zu versuchen. Doch nicht nur sie hatte in diesem Moment eine Entscheidung getroffen.   
  
Leicht senkte er seinen Kopf und sie kam ihm entgegen, indem die ihren hob. Zitternd trafen sich ihre Lippen. Streiften sich zuerst nur leicht, zuckten und umschwebten sich gegenseitig wie zwei Schmetterlinge. Dann öffnete sie ihre bebenden Lippen und er tat es ihr gleich.  
  
~Flashback Ende~   
  
Mond in der Finsternis  
  
Während alle anderen in der großen Halle saßen und feierten, saß Harry mit Ginny auf den Stufen die zum Schloss hoch führten und starrte in den Himmel. Er genoss es, ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter zu spüren. Es war ihr letzter gemeinsamer Abend auf dem Schloss, es sei denn, er würde zu ihrer Abschlussfeier kommen, was er auf jeden fall vor hatte. Aber irgendwie waren sie doch beide erfüllt von einem gewissen Abschiedsgefühl.  
  
Sie hatte so viele schöne Stunden miteinander gehabt. Er hatte sie tausendmal Lachen und Weinen sehen, hatte mit ihr getanzt und sie getröstet. Doch auch sie hatte ihn gestützt. Besonders in der Zeit nach Sirius Tod.   
  
Noch heute war es ihm ein Rätsel, warum er erst so spät erkannt hatte, was für ein Wundervoller Mensch sie war. Seine Schwärmerei für Cho hatte ihm seinen Blick vernebelt.  
  
Sie hatte ihm seinen Weg gezeigt. Ihn geleitet. Sie war der Lichtblick, wenn er gegen Voldemord und seine Anhänger gekämpft hatte. Sie ließ ihr durchhalten. Sie hatte ihm beigebracht es zu akzeptieren, dass Draco und Hermine sich liebten.  
  
Ja, jetzt war der richtige Moment um ihr sein Geschenk zu geben. Er stand auf und zog Ginny zu sich hoch. Fragend sah sie ihn an. "Was ist los Harry?", fragte sie, als sie sein geheimnisvolles Gesicht sah. "Mach die Augen zu." "Aber..." Er legte ihr einen Finger auf die zarten Lippen. "Nicht sprechen. Du musst deine Augen schließen."  
  
Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung strich er ihr sachte sie Haare aus dem Nacken und dann fühlte sie etwas kaltes auf ihrer Nackten Haut, die ihr festliches Ballkleid freigab. "Jetzt darfst du wieder schauen."  
  
Sie schlug die Augen auf und tastete mit der Hand nach dem Gegenstand, der um ihren Hals baumelte. Es war eine sündhaft teuer aussehende Kette aus Silber, an der ein Löwe aus dem selben Material hing.  
  
"Harry...!" Ginny war sprachlos. "Das..das...ich kann das nicht annehmen."  
  
Er lächelte nur: "Doch, du kannst es annehmen. Ich will, dass du es hast. Meine Mutter hätte es bestimmt so gewollt."  
  
"Oh, Harry!" , schrie sie und fiel ihm um den Hals. Es war der schönste Liebesbeweis, den er ihr machen konnte. Sie war dabei gewesen, als Prof. Dumbledore Harry die letzten Sachen seiner Eltern gab. Sie wusste, wie viel ihm diese Dinge bedeuteten.   
  
"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und spürte im selben Moment Tränen an seiner Wange. "Warum weinst du? Was ist denn so traurig?", fragte er besorgt. "Dumm Kopf. Ich weine doch nur vor Freude."  
  
Das Farbenspiel des Winds  
  
Harry und Ginny hatten die Halle wieder betreten und sich wieder zu ihrem Platz begeben, wo noch immer heftig über Golf diskutiert wurde. Hermine und Draco erklärten, dass sie sich auf ihre Plätze setzen könnten, weil Hermine nun sowieso hinter die Bühne musste und Draco keine Lust auf Golfgespräche oder Smalltalk mit Hermines Mutter hatte.  
  
"Vater, wir gehen jetzt."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Vater, ich stürze mich jetzt von einer Brücke."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Draco zuckte lachend mit den Schultern. "Vollkommen abgedreht.", meinte Hermine.  
  
Hermine hatte sich selbst ein Lied aussuchen dürfen und musste es nun vortragen. Mit Zustimmung von Ginny und Parvati hatte sie "Das Farbenspiel des Winds" ausgesucht. Sie hörte wie Dumbledore ankündigte, was nun folgen würde und daraufhin wurde es verhältnismäßig ruhig im Raum.   
  
"Viel Glück, Mine!"   
  
"Kann ich gebrauchen."  
  
"Ach, du machst das schon."  
  
Leicht nervös betrat sie die Bühne und es wurde augenblicklich still. Selbst Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Granger hatten ihr Gespräch unterbrochen. Die Musik setzte ein und dann begann sie zu singen:  
  
Für dich bin ich nur eine Wilde  
  
Es ist klar dass du so denkst,  
  
denn du bist sehr viel gereist  
  
Doch sehe ich nicht ein,  
  
wenn so wild ich dir erschein  
  
Wie kommt's dass du so vieles gar nicht weißt  
  
Gar nicht weißt  
  
Stolz sah Draco zu ihr herauf. Sie war seine Hermine und in diesem Moment musste jeder Junge im Raum ihn darum beneiden. Außer vielleicht Harry Potter. Früher hätte er sich gefreut, wenn Harry ihn um etwas beneidet hätte. Heute war es ihm egal. Es kam nicht mehr darauf an. Harry hatte Ginny und er Hermine.   
  
Du landest hier und   
  
Gleich gehört dir alles.  
  
Das Land ist für dich frei   
  
und nur noch Holz.  
  
Doch jeder Stein und Baum   
  
und jedes Wesen, hat sein Leben,  
  
seine Seele, seinen Stolz.  
  
Sie lächelte Draco an. Er wusste, was sie meinte. Auch er hatte eine Seele, nur verdeckte sein Stolz sie zu oft in der Vergangenheit.   
  
Für dich sind echte Menschen  
  
Nur die Menschen,   
  
die so denken und   
  
so aussehn wie du.  
  
Doch folge nur den   
  
Spuren eines Fremden,   
  
dann verstehst du   
  
und du lernst noch was dazu.  
  
In diesem Moment sah sie in Richtung des Lehrertisches und warf Snape einen weichen Blick zu. Ja, sie war seinen Spuren gefolgt, hatte ihn erkannt und angefangen ihn zu verstehen. Doch sie hatte ihm mehr zu verdanken, als nur die Einsicht, dass jeder Mensch zwei Seiten hat. Er hatte sie gerettet. Es war in sechsten Schuljahr gewesen. In dem naiven Glauben, etwas alleine gegen einen Kreis von Todessern unternehmen zu können, war sie in einem Wald in Nordirland gewesen. Ihr eigentlicher Plan schlug fehl. Teils aus ängstlicher Zögerlichkeit und teils aus mangelnder magischer Macht. Sie war eingekreist worden, hatte geschrien und gebettelt und dann war er gekommen. Er hätte sie hier, außerhalb des Schlosses töten oder auch töten lassen können und niemand hätte es ihm nachweisen können. Aber er hatte sie gerettet. Als sie ihn darum bat, niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen, hatte er ihr sein Wort gegeben.  
  
Kannst du hören wie der Wolf heult  
  
Unterm Silbermond.  
  
Und weißt du auch warum  
  
Der Luchs so grinst.  
  
Kannst du singen   
  
Wie die Stimmen in den Bergen?  
  
Kannst du malen wie   
  
das Farbenspiel des Winds?  
  
Kannst du malen wie   
  
das Farbenspiel des Winds?  
  
Severus Snape schmunzelte. "Wie ist aus diesem besserwisserischen, aufsässigen und naivem Mädchen nur so eine bewundernswerte Frau geworden." Er hätte es nicht zugegeben, aber sie würde ihm fehlen. Ihr Fingerschnippen, dieser ich-weiß-alles Blick. Genauso wie alle anderen ihm auch fehlen würden, wenn sie erst einmal gegangen waren. Immerhin hatten sie sieben Jahre miteinander verbracht.  
  
Komm renn mit mir  
  
Im Schattenlicht der Wälder.  
  
Probier die süßen Beeren dieser Welt.  
  
Komm wälze dich   
  
in ihrer reichen Vielfalt.  
  
Und du merkst, dass im Leben  
  
Dir nichts fehlt.  
  
Neben Prof. McGonagall stand Dumbledore und sah zu Snape hinüber. Er wusste, dass Hermine ihm sehr ans Herz gewachsen war. Vor ihm hatte Severus noch nie etwas verbergen können. Nur in einem Punk war er sich nicht sicher. Er wusste nicht, ob der Zaubertranklehrer Vater ähnliche Gefühle für sie hegte oder ob es etwas anderes war. Das machte ihm ein wenig Sorge. Aber so wie Draco Hermine ansah, glaubte er nicht, dass dieser sie irgendwann hergeben wollte. Dumbledore seufzte. Es war besser so.  
  
Der Regen und der Fluss   
  
sind meine Brüder.  
  
Der Reiher und der Otter  
  
Mein Geleit.  
  
Und jeder dreht sich mit  
  
Und ist verbunden,  
  
mit dem Sonnenrad,  
  
dem Ring der Ewigkeit  
  
Ron saß zwischen Padma und Parvati und sah extrem zufrieden aus. Nachdem er auf dem Ball in der vierten Klasse mit Padma gewesen war, was nicht sehr harmonisch verlief, hätte wohl niemand gedacht, dass sie noch einmal zueinander finden würden. Es war alles recht verwirrend gelaufen. Gerade, als Pavati anfing sich für ihn zu interessieren, hatte er sich in ihre Schwester verliebt, die damals noch in einen Jungen aus der Oberstufe verknallt war. Am Ende hatten sie es dann doch geschafft zusammen zu kommen.  
  
Wie weit wachsen Bäume hinauf?  
  
Doch wenn du sie fällst,  
  
kriegst du's nie heraus.  
  
Und vergessen sind die Wölfe  
  
Und der Silbermond  
  
Und dass wir alle ebenbürtig sind.  
  
Harry saß auf seinem Stuhl und hielt Ginnys Hand. "Es ist komisch.", ging es ihm durch den Kopf. "Irgendwie scheinen alle glücklich zu sein. Ich bin mit Ginny zusammen, Ron mit Padma und Hermine mit Draco." Na ja, eigentlich war es nicht merkwürdig, es war nur so ungewohnt, dass alles okay war. Aber es war ein gutes Gefühl.  
  
Wir müssen singen wie die Stimmen  
  
In den Bergen,  
  
müssen malen wie das   
  
Farbenspiel des Winds  
  
Fremde Erde ist nur Fremd  
  
Wenn der Fremde sie nicht kennt  
  
Drum gehört sie nur dem Farbenspiel  
  
Des Winds  
  
Am Ende dieses Liedes brandete ohrenbetäubender Beifall auf. Hermines Wangen röteten sich leicht. Sie verbeugte sich und ging dann langsam von der Bühne.  
  
Licht und Schatten  
  
Nachdem Hermine die Bühne verlassen hatte, wurde sie von niemand geringerem als dem Schulleiter persönlich betreten. Er breitete die Arme aus und begann zu sprechen: "Liebe Eltern, Verwandte, Kollegen und vor allem Schüler dieser Schule. Es ist mir eine Ehre, sie heute hier willkommen zu heißen."  
  
Er machte eine dramatische Pause und begann dann neu: "In den letzten sieben Jahren waren meine Kollegen und ich maßgeblich an der Erziehung und Bildung ihrer Kinder beteiligt, liebe Eltern. Sie haben gelernt, was es heißt mit anderen Zusammen zu arbeiten und was wahre Freundschaft bedeutet, wir haben ihnen alles beigebracht...oder es wenigstens versucht ( meinte er lächelnd)... was ihnen auf ihrem Lebensweg von Nutzen sein wird."  
  
"Vielleicht ist es uns nicht immer gelungen, aber wir haben uns darum bemüht, jeden Schüler in seiner Persönlichkeit zu achten, zu akzeptieren und Probleme, ob persönlicher Art oder allgemeiner aus der Welt zu schaffen. Ich selbst habe es immer als meine Pflicht betrachtet, den Zustand des Wohlbefindens der Schüler auf dieser Schule aufrecht zu erhalten. Und ich hoffe, dass es mir wenigstens in den meisten Fällen gelungen ist."  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass jeder von den Schulabgängern, gute Erinnerungen an diese Schule im Herzen trägt." Er lächelte in die Runde.   
  
"Allerdings gab es nicht nur schöne Zeiten. Es gab auch Zeiten, in denen wir alle verzweifelt waren. Zeiten die manche von euch lieber vergessen würden. Aber ich glaube, dass man nicht vergessen sollte, man muss sich alle Erinnerungen bewahren, die guten wie die schlechten. Und zum Schluss wird man zu der Einsicht kommen, dass die guten Erinnerungen überwiegen in der Bedeutung für uns selbst."  
  
"Erinnert euch an das gute in eurem Leben und seht mit wachen Augen in die Zukunft. Ich wünsche euch noch viele schöne Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an uns Lehrer, an den Unterricht, an eure Freunde und alles was euch Spaß macht und gemacht hat. Ich wünsche euch allen eine gute Zukunft und dass ihr mich nicht vergesst."  
  
~Flashback Hermine~  
  
Es ist Montagmorgen. Die Schüler schlafen noch halb und ihr Auffassungsvermögen steht bei Null. Da kommt Prof. Snape in die Klasse gestürmt, bleibt allerdings abrupt an der Tür stehen und fragt mit eisiger Stimme: "Wer hat hier Ordnungsdienst?" Die beiden Unglücksraben melden sich unsicher. Prof. Snape erklärt: "Ab morgen will ich, dass wenn ich hier rein komme, ihr hier steht und mir meldet, dass der Klassenraum sauber ist. Die beiden nicken demütig. Prof. Snape geht zum Pult, knallt ein Buch, dass mindestens 5 Kilo schwer ist auf den Tisch, so dass nun auch der letzte Schüler wach ist und lässt Zettel verteilen.  
  
Die Schülerschaft stöhnt. Es sind die Prüfungen. Allgemeines Gemurmel macht sich breit. "Eure Arbeiten sind mal wieder miserabel. Und wisst ihr auch woher das kommt? (hebt die Stimme) Ihr seit zu faul zum denken!" Die Schüler verdrehen die Augen. Rn meint: "Danke, dass haben wir jetzt gebraucht!" Nachdem die Zettel alle verteilt sind, breitet sich aufgeregtes Tuscheln aus. Plötzlich schreit Prof. Snape: "Ruhe! Könnt ihr nicht einmal ohne die dummen Kommentare? Himmel noch mal! Wer jetzt noch was sagt fliegt raus!"  
  
Auf einmal sind alle still und vergleichen die Hausaufgaben. Dabei rutscht Pansy ein "Scheiße" raus. Prof. Snape schickt sie nach draußen. In kurzen Abständen folgen Ron, Crabbe, Goyle und Parvati. Die Klasse muss immer wieder grinsen, weil die Situation so grotesk ist und Snape immer böser wird. Auf einmal fängt Lavander völlig hysterisch an zu lachen. Sie kriegt sich gar nicht mehr ein. Ihr laufen schon Tränen über die Wangen, als Prof. Snape spitz fragt: "Willst du auch nach draußen gehen?" Lavander darauf: "Nein, nein, geht schon." Zwei Sekunden später steht sie auf und rennt raus. Auf dem Flur hört man donnerndes Gelächter.   
  
Prof. Snape verliert nun entgültig die Gedult und stampft wutentbrannt auf den Flur. Dort hört man ihn schreien: "Seid ruhig, sonst dürft ihr Zaubertränke Band 6 von Seite 1 bis 124 abschreiben! Und kommt erst wieder, wenn ihr euch beruhigt habt!"  
  
Später kommen alle nacheinander wieder in den Kerker. Lavander aber schaut Snape an, schaut ihre Klassenkameraden an und fängt wieder an zu lachen. Snape freut sich, weil er sie jetzt bestrafen kann: "Du schreibst mir zu morgen 10 Seiten über das Lachen im Unterricht und 30 Punkte Abzug für Griffindor!"  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
Ein Lächeln für jeden Tag deines Lebens  
  
Hermine saß nun auf einem extra herangerückten Stuhl zwischen Harry und einem freien Platz, den sie für Draco freihielt, der gerade etwas zu trinken für sie holen wollte. Ein Arm griff über sie und stellte drei Flaschen Rigo vor sie, Harry und Ginny.  
  
Dankbar lächelte Hermine ihn an und nahm einen Schluck des kühlen Getränks. Der Geschmack erinnerte sie sehr an ihre erste, geheime Party in Turm der Griffindors.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
Irgendwie hatten einige Sechs-und Siebtklässler er geschafft einiges an alkoholischen Getränken zusammen zu tragen. Spontan hatte man sich darauf geeinigt, eine kleine Party zu feiern. Aus dieser "kleinen" privaten Feier, wurde dann so was wie ein Event, denn irgendwie hatten es auch die Slytherins, Huffelpuffs und Rawenclaws mitbekommen.   
  
Sie saßen auf dem Boden und auf Stühlen und erzählten sich leicht bis stark angeheitert Witze:  
  
Ron: "Alsoooo, ich weiß einen Witz: Liegen zwei Würstchen in der Pfanne.Sagt das eine: "Is heiß hier drin!" Sacht dat andere: "Boa! N' sprechendes Würstchen!"  
  
Draco: "Ha, ha. Füße Hoch! Flachwitz von vorn!"  
  
Ron: "Dann erzähl doch nen besseren!"  
  
Draco: "Klar. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Samenraub und Postraub? Beim Postraub ist der Sack auch noch weg."  
  
Lavander: "Oh ne, du Schwein!"  
  
Draco: *grins*  
  
Hermine: "Lavander, weißt du nen guten?"  
  
Lavander: "Hmmm, lass mich nachdenken...jep! Also: Paul zu seinem Kumpel: "Mein Opa steigt jungen Frauen nach." Der Freund: "Und was sagt deine Oma dazu?" Meint Paul: "Nichts" "Wie nichts?", fragt der andere. "Ja, sie meint immer: Hunde laufen auch Autos hinterher und können doch nicht fahren!"  
  
Alle lachen.  
  
Harry: "Der war gut! Ich weiß auch noch einen! Ein junger Mann hilft einem Pastor beim Ausmisten vom Hühnerstall. Nach seiner Arbeit bekommt er einen Umschlag. Der Junge denkt: "Toll, ich werde bezahlt!" Doch im Briefumschlag ist nur ein Zettel, worauf steht: "Du bist Gottes Sohn, du brauchst keinen Lohn." Am nächsten Morgen sind alle Hühner vom Pastor verschwunden. Nur ein Umschlag mit einem Zettel liegt noch da. Darauf steht: "Du bist Gottes Diener, du brauchst keine Hühner!"  
  
Wieder Gelächter.  
  
Seamus: "Mir ist was eingefallen: Warum gehen Fliegen nicht in die Kirche? Weil sie in Sekten sind!"  
  
Parvati: "Witz komm raus, du bist umstellt!"  
  
Hermine: "Geht nicht, Tür klemmt!"  
  
Dean: "Oh, ich kenne noch einen perversen!"  
  
Pansy: "Dann raus damit!"  
  
Dean: "Ein Mann hat Sechslinge bekommen. Da fragt sein Freund: "Ja, wie ist das denn passiert?" Meint der andere: "Na ja, meine Frau stand da so im langen Schwarzen, mit dem kurzen roten darunter vor der Tiefkühltruhe und da konnte ich mich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen. "Und dann habt ihr es auf der Tiefkühltruhe gemacht?", fragt sein Freund. "Nein, in der Tiefkühltruhe." Entsetzt meint der Freund: "In der Tiefkühltruhe? Aber eure Truhe ist doch gar nicht so groß!" Sagt der Mann: "Unsere nicht, die von Aldo schon!"  
  
Empörtes Lachen.  
  
Pansy: "Ich weiß: Prof. McGonagall sitzt mit Prof. Snape im Auto. McGonagall: "Sind sie wahnsinnig? Sie haben gerade eine rote Ampel überfahren!" Prof. Snape: "Red kein Blech! Ich hätt's doch krachen gehört!"  
  
Allgemeines Lachen bei der Vorstellung von Snape und McGonagall in einem Auto.  
  
Hermine: "Ich weiß noch einen schweinischen!"  
  
Harry: "Erzähl!"  
  
Hermine: "Warum dürfen Jungs nur fünf bis zehn Minuten in die Sauna gehen? Nach vier Minuten werden die Eier hart und nach zehn Minuten platz das Würstchen!"  
  
Ron: "Ich weiß einen guten!"  
  
Draco: "Ich hoffe doch, dass er diesmal gut ist! Lass gehen!"  
  
Ron: "Ein Mann kommt nach Hause. Seine Frau ruft: "Schatz! Das Wasserrohr ist kaputt. Kannst du es dir mal ansehen?"  
  
Mann: "Bin ich Handwerker?" Nächster Tag. Der Mann kommt nach Hause.  
  
Frau: "Schatz! Die Badezimmerlampe ist ausgebrannt! Kannst du eine neue einschrauben?"  
  
Mann: "Bin ich Elektriker?" Nächster Tag. Mann kommt nach Hause.   
  
Frau: "Schatz! Der Garten ist voller Unkraut. Kannst du ihn mal umgraben?"  
  
Mann: "Bin ich Gärtner?" Nächster Tag. Mann kommt nach Hause und alles ist repariert. Mann: "Schatz! Wie hast du das gemacht?"  
  
Frau: "Unser Nachbar war da." Mann: "Und was hat er dafür von dir gewollt?"  
  
Frau: "Entweder sollte ich ihm einen Kuchen backen oder mit ihm schlafen."  
  
Mann: "Und, hast du ihm den Kuchen gebacken?" Frau: "Bin ich Bäcker?"  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
Ein Lied für dich  
  
Nachdem die Schüler der fünften und sechsten Klasse noch einige Lieder und Sketche zum besten gegeben hatten, wurden die Tische von magischer Hand an die Seiten gerückt, um die Tanzfläche freizumachen. Terry wedelte kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab und plötzlich begann die Musik zu spielen. Dabei rief sie den Schülern zu: "Ich weiß, dass ihr den Text alle kennt!"  
  
Sie hatte recht. Bei den ersten Zeilen begannen die Schüler mitzusingen. Oder ehr mitzuschreien. Es schien so, als führten sie einen Wettkampf im "laut schreien" aus.  
  
Dies ist ein Lied   
  
für dich   
  
Weil du immer in der ersten Reihe stehst.  
  
Ein Lied  
  
Nur für dich  
  
Weil du immer mit uns schlafen gehst.  
  
Als die Musik begann schneller zu werden, fingen alle an, wie wild herumzuspringen und sich gegenseitig den Text ins Gesicht zu schreien. Einige Tanzen mit gegenseitig eingehackten Armen oder hüpften völlig losgelöst voreinander her.  
  
Dies ist ein Lied,  
  
für dich,   
  
Weil du stundenlang zuhause sitzt und brennst  
  
Ein Lied,   
  
nur für dich,  
  
Weil du alle unsere Texte kennst.  
  
Kommst du Hamburg,  
  
oder aus Berlin,  
  
kommst du aus Zürich,  
  
oder kommst du aus Wien.  
  
Kommst du aus Bielefeld,  
  
aus Dresden, aus Heilbronn,  
  
egal, irgendwie  
  
haben wir dein Herz gewonnen.  
  
Hermine hatte spontan den Text in "Irgendwie habe ich dein Herz gewonnen" umgeändert und ihn Draco ins Ohr geschrieen. Seamus sprang im Laufen herum und rempelte dabei aus Versehn Fred Weasley an, dessen Getränk daraufhin überschäumte und über den Boden lief und über Georges Schuhe.  
  
Grinsend meinte Fred: "Vorbeugen ist besser, als auf die Schuhe kotzen!"  
  
Wegen dir können wir  
  
Schon seit Jahren,  
  
erbarmungslos punken  
  
und dafür woll'n wir uns bedanken.  
  
Prof. Snape hätte nie gedacht, die Schüler einmal so einheitlich zu sehen. In diesem Augenblick war es egal, wer in welchem Haus war. Es war sogar egal, dass sich viele sonst überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnten. Sie tanzten und hatten Spaß zusammen.   
  
Dies ist ein Lied,  
  
nur für dich,  
  
Weil du uns schon immer scheiße fandst'  
  
Ein Lied nur für dich,  
  
Weil du uns nicht leiden kannst.  
  
Diesen Text schmiss Dean seinen Eltern entgegen. Sie hatten seinen Musikgeschmack nie gut gefunden. Aber heute schien es ihnen nicht von Bedeutung, dass ihr Sohn "primitive, ordinäre und niveaulose" Musik hörte. Seine Mutter lächelte nur und meinte zu seinem Vater: "Er hatte schon immer seinen eigenen Kopf." Auch Stolz schwang in ihrer Stimme.  
  
Sind wir zu kindisch?  
  
Aber hallo!  
  
Niveaulos sind wir sowieso.  
  
Na und?  
  
Dafür sehn wir besser aus!  
  
Und unsere Reime sind auch   
  
gar nicht mal so übel  
  
Mit dir können unsere Fans  
  
sich nach Herzenslust zanken,  
  
und dafür woll'n wir uns bedanken.  
  
Lavander hatte Hermine in den Arm genommen und jetzt hüpften sie wie ein Wollknäul hin und her. Harry hatte Ginny Huckepack genommen und lachte sich über seine eigenen Tanzversuche in dieser Situation kaputt.  
  
Dies ist ein Lied,  
  
nur für euch, denn der Rod   
  
hat mir gesagt,   
  
dass er euch liebt.  
  
Ein Lied, nur für euch  
  
Ihr seit der Grund dafür,  
  
dass es uns gibt.  
  
Wegen euch sind wir beliebt beim Finanzamt  
  
Und bei ausgesuchten Banken,   
  
und dafür woll'n wir uns bedanken.  
  
Hermines Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte ihre Tochter noch nie so erlebt. Es war ungewohnt, aber sie freute sich, dass Hermine sich den anderen im Laufe der Jahre mehr und mehr geöffnet hatte.   
  
Danke schön, danke sehr  
  
Liebe Plattenfirma jetzt gib die Kohle endlich her  
  
Danke sehr, danke schön  
  
Ich will meinen Kontostand erhöhn.  
  
Danke schön, danke sehr.  
  
Ich will mehr, ich will mehr, mehr, mehr, mehr, mehr, mehr.  
  
Danke sehr, danke schön,  
  
morgen kauf ich mir nen goldnen Föhn.  
  
Danke schön, danke sehr  
  
Und so wird man Millionär.  
  
Im Augenblick vereinter Herzen  
  
Nach einigen anderen Liedern ging Draco zu Terry und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie nickte lächelnd und schwang einen Halbkreis mit ihrem Zauberstab. Ein neuer Song tönte in die Halle. Schon bei den ersten Sätzen wusste jeder, welches Lied es war.  
  
I've paid my dues,  
  
time after time.   
  
I've done my sentence   
  
but committed no crime.  
  
And bad mistakes,   
  
I've made a few.  
  
I've had my share of sand   
  
kicked in my face but I've come true.  
  
And I need to go on,  
  
and on, and on, and on.  
  
Als der Refrain einsetzte, begannen viele Zauberer damit, die Spitze ihrer Zauberstäbe zum leuchten zu bringen. Es gab ein fantastisches Bild in der dunklen Halle.  
  
We are the champions, my friend.   
  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end.  
  
We are the champions.   
  
We are the champions.  
  
No time for losers  
  
'cause we are the champions of the world.  
  
Viele hatten sich an den Händen gefasst oder lagen sich in den Armen, während sie sangen. Den ganzen Abend hatte Hermine dieses gewissen Gemeinschaftsgefühl gehabt, doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, drohte die Halle daran zu zerplatzen. Es war ein einzigartiger Moment, den man eigentlich festhalten wollte, doch Hermine wusste, wenn sie das versuchte, würde der Zauber trotzdem verschwinden und so ließ sie sich einfach in dieser Stimmung treiben.  
  
I've taken my bows   
  
and my curtain calls.  
  
You brought me fame   
  
and fortune and ev'rything that goes with it.  
  
I thank you all, but it's been no bed of roses,  
  
no pleasure cruise.  
  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
  
and I ain't gonna loose  
  
and I need to go on and   
  
on and on and on:  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte Lavander Parvati. "Du wirst mir doch schreiben, oder? Schwör mir, dass du dich sofort meldest, wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast oder auch wenn dir nur nach reden zumute ist!", sagte Parvati. "Ich schwöre es! Du bist doch meine beste Freundin!"  
  
We are the champions, my friend.   
  
And we'll keep on fighting till the end.  
  
We are the champions.   
  
We are the champions.  
  
No time for losers   
  
'cause we are the champions of the world.  
  
The End 


End file.
